I cannot sleep, I cannot dream I need you always
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Finn goes away for a while, and he doesn't take the seperation well. Fitchel, of course.


**This is my latest Glee story. I'm so excited for September 9th****, it's gonna rock! **

**Prompt: "I missed hearing your voice"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Coach Cable, who btw is a real guy and so is the fight, though not for reasons implied. **

* * *

**I cannot Sleep, I cannot Dream (I need you always)**

The first thing they did upon being dropped off for the two week football camp was head over to the dining hall where the official rules and regulations of the camp would be lectured on for ten minutes, hoping that maybe this year, a few of the rules would be remembered. Not likely.

Actually, with the new head coach, there were going to be changes, and he had a feeling they would not be pleasant.

"No cell phones? At all?" Puck asked in outrage. "What if we need to talk to someone?"

"Like who?" Coach Cable asked. "Your girlfriend? I know girlfriends. They always call at the wrong time, and then you get all distracted. There will be no distractions."

"No girlfriends have called yet." Puck muttered, but at that moment, someone's phone beeped, and the whole McKinley high team groaned. They knew who's phone it was.

"What's your name, boy?" Coach Cable pointed at Finn.

"Finn Hudson." He said, holding to his phone tightly in his pocket.

"Hudson, give me your phone. You get a text during team time, the team gets to hear it."  
"Man, I don't want to hear what Rachel says to him." Another player said, and several of the boys agreed loudly.

He would have fought a little harder for privacy, but spiting his teammates was pretty fun too. Anyway, he knew Rachel wouldn't text him anything too inappropriate. He likes to hear her say all of the uncharacteristically kinky things she wanted to do, and getting it in a text just wasn't as sexy. Plus, they had a mutual agreement to not talk about sex unless they were able to do it soon. A full week wasn't considered 'soon' and neither he nor Rachel saw a point in getting the other one all hot and bothered if they couldn't do anything about it.

So, Finn handed his phone over, and Cable read it aloud, "Finn, I hope you have fun at camp. Please make Puck and Kurt keep working on their vocal exercises. There will be practice the day you get back. Love you, Rachel."

The three guys named in the text were suddenly stared at by every member of the other teams at the camp.

"Vocal exercises?" Cable asked.

Kurt shrugged. "For Glee? Rachel is the singing-Nazi. If only she'd pay more attention to her split ends." He shook his head, and Puck elbowed him in the stomach hard to make him shut up.

Finn just sighed. Okay, no cell phones. Not talking to Rachel for a week would be hard, but he still had his iPod, and he knew other guys had laptops.

"It's not just cell phones. This next week you boys will be focused completely on football. No internet, no iPods, no facebook or myspace. Just football, just teammates."

_This is not going to work _Finn thought, but he didn't get the chance to protest, as the coach disappeared and the boys shuffled to their cabins. Finn, Puck, and Kurt were all together in one six-man cabin, and the other three guys were both juniors on their team as well.

"Man, how are you going to survive without your nightly talk with the choir girl?" Jeff asked. During an away game weekend, Finn had excused himself early from the party in someone's hotel room to talk to Rachel before she went to sleep. The guys had never let him forget it.

"Or without hearing her sing? Yeah, I saw your iPod. He's got like fifty of her songs." Puck teased.

Finn just turned to his bunk and started unpacking his duffle bag. "I'll be fine."  
Kurt said, sarcastically, "Of course you will. Rachel's got you hooked."

"It's not a bad thing to like your girlfriend." Finn muttered.

Puck yelled on his way out the door "We'll see if you still feel like that tonight, when you can't sleep."

His friend knew him too well. It was nearly impossible to sleep that night. It wasn't just the snores of the other boys, or the fact that it was too hot with a blanket, but too cold without one, or even the soreness of his muscles.

The fact was, Finn relied on hearing Rachel's voice to get him to relax enough to sleep. Usually she talked, sometimes he'd listen to her sing, and less often than he'd like, he'd hear her moan and sigh his name.

Not the right thing to be thinking about now. Not with five other guys within ten feet of him. He had to sleep, and there was no way he would be able to talk to her. So, Finn lay on his back, shut his eyes, and focused very hard on remembering exactly what Rachel sounded like. It worked eventually, and he fell asleep. It definitely wasn't as good as talking to her, and his memory of her voice wasn't nearly as amazing as how it really sounded, but it was better than nothing.

Still, the rest of the team noticed him get grumpier as the week went on.

It got to the point where Puck pulled him aside. "Dude, you really need to get yourself together. It's not natural to be whipped like this."

Finn let out a frustrated breath. "I'm not whipped, okay? I just miss her."

"Well can you suck it up for another day? Okay? We have practice tomorrow, then the next day you can go home, and do whatever it is you two do together."

He smiled. "I think I can handle another day."

He did. Really. Sure, during the morning session, he hit his tacklers a little harder than usual, and maybe he snapped at a freshman or two when they screwed up, but it wasn't as if he walked around punching people. Coach Cable did, and that turned out to be Finn's saving grace. Just before lunch break, Finn was alerted to the altercation occurring on the far side of the field. They were too far away to hear what was being said clearly, but everyone turned to look, and they all gasped when the man with the gut, Cable, punched one of the assistant coaches right in the face. All the other coaches, trainers, and assistants ran over, while shouting that the boys should go into the dining hall. They did, in a noisy messy group, all discussing what had just happened.

After ten minutes of speculation, an assistant ran in and yelled for quiet. Surprisingly, they got quiet fast. "Thank you." The guy said loudly. "Due to an unfortunate incident which has resulted in Coach Cable being arrested, and Coach Hanson needing medical attention, as well as the police searching for evidence of a meth lab on the grounds, we'll be cutting camp short this year. Busses will be here to take you all home shortly."

While the rest of his team immediately began to talk with other teams about what happened, Finn booked it out of there as fast as he could. All the cell phones and technology were being held at the front office, and that was where he headed to retrieve his precious methods of communication. Upon receiving them, he was horrified to find they had been on all week, and were completely out of batteries.

Furious, he went to pack, shoving all of his clothes in his bag violently.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Puck asked. "I thought you'd be thrilled to hear we're going home early."  
"I am, except my phone is out of juice, so I can't tell Rachel that I'm coming home early, and my iPod is out too, so I can't even hear her when we drive home." Finn exploded.

The other five boys in the room just stared at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Listening to your girlfriend sing on your iPod is so gay."

Finn could think of nothing to say to that, because he was trying very hard to figure out if that was supposed to be ironic, or if Puck and the rest of the team were actually rubbing off on him.

"There's nothing ironic about show choir." He finally managed.

"And so is quoting your girlfriend."

Kurt graciously accepted high fives while Finn grabbed his stuff and went outside to wait for the bus.

It was another hour before they were on the road and another three before they were able to get off the bus in front of the school. Since the camp had called all of the parents, Finn's mother was waiting there. With Rachel. He honestly thought his knees would go weak with relief. That was incredibly lame. No one will ever know.

"Hey Finn, how was camp….?"

He cut her off with a kiss. Completely ignoring his mom, who did know about the depth of his relationship with Rachel and probably didn't mind, he pulled his girlfriend as tight as he could against him.

She broke away after a few seconds. "I really missed you too. But this isn't the right place okay?"

"Uh, right." Finn muttered, backing up a little, but keeping his arm around her waist. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Finn." She replied. "Did you enjoy being away at camp?"

"Yes." He said automatically. "It was really fun. I can't wait for next year."

He was liar, but was it lying when everyone knew he was lying?

Later that afternoon, when he finally got Rachel all alone in his room, he stopped suddenly just before he got her shirt all of the way off, and asked, "Will you sing for me?"

"Right now?" Rachel asked incredulously, gesturing at their disheveled clothes. "We're kind doing something already!"

"I know." He answered, thinking he was just about the weirdest guy ever. "But I really, really missed your voice while I was away. And, you know, this too, obviously, but I didn't realize how much I love being around you. Those talks we have before we go to bed? Couldn't sleep without them. So, please, just sing one song, and then I promise, we can make a different kind of music."

"How can I say no?" Rachel asked, "Seriously though, I missed you too, a lot. Will you sing with me?"

"Yeah, Rach. I'll sing with you whenever you want."

While she sang her part of some song, he just looked at her, and the way she moved as she sang, the adorable facial expressions, and most importantly, the sound of her voice, filling whatever hole he'd had inside of him for the last week.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. This was fun to write, so please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
